Supergirl: Clearance
by Hyperwryter88
Summary: Set during "World's Finest". After the four-way battle against Livewire and Silver Banshee, Flash helps Supergirl prove to National City of what really happened on the night of her assault on the city in "Falling". One-shot. No romance. I don't own the Arrowverse shows.


**Takes place during "World's Finest". This fic tells how National City welcomed Supergirl back into their lives after the events of this episode and "Falling". After Livewire and Silver Banshee's defeat, Flash helps Supergirl prove to the public that her attack on National City was caused by Red Kryptonite, the mind-altering substance that made Supergirl turn against the city and made everyone fear her.**

 **Yes, I'm an Arrowverse fan. The Flash show is what got me hooked on it and all of the DC universe and I've been watching the shows ever since.**

 **I'm gonna say this once, not that it matters here since this is a single chapter fic anyway: I don't own the Arrowverse shows or CW or DC Comics.**

* * *

Livewire and Silver Banshee were down for the count thanks to the firefighters who zapped them with water after almost trying to kill Supergirl and the citizens who were trying to guard her from the two after she saved them and a helicopter from Livewire's electrical blast.

"Supergirl." said a firefighter who approached the downed heroine.

She looked up at him. It was one of the same people she saved prior to the Red K incident. She wondered if he was going to say anything about her rampage.

"We're here to return the favor." he said and offered her his hand, knowing she would not hurt him despite the problem last week.

Supergirl, touched that the firefighters were willing to side with her in spite what happened last time, grabbed his hand and he helped her to her feet.

She looked around as the crowd cheered for her, happy that she had not only won against the two metahumans, but that she was also back to normal.

Suddenly, she was joined by her new friend Barry "The Flash" Allen who whooshed to her side in a split second, making her hair, cape and skirt flutter.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said.

The crowd then cheered for the new superhero in red. Some wondered who he is and where he's from. Some thought he was an alien and others thought he was a super human like the two women they just defeated.

"So I'm guessing from the cheering crowd that they've gotten past that Red K thing you told me about." Barry said.

"I guess so. But I still feel the need to show them to be certain." she said.

This gave Barry an idea.

"Can everyone quiet down for a moment? I have an announcement to make." he said to the crowd and they lowered their cheering to hear him speak.

"Thank you. Now, I'm new here and I've gotten to better know Supergirl since my arrival. She told me about what happened a week ago when she attacked your city. I saw footage of it on the internet and there's been reports that say she was sick of being good and abandoned her heroic side and some say she was drugged by a mind-altering chemical that caused her rampage. The second part is true. According to her, she was possessed by something called 'Red Kryptonite', a substance that made her behave the opposite of her personality and it made her into a vicious, evil remorseless person of pure destruction. She told me where this Red K stuff was found and I'm going to need a camera to get a picture of it. Anyone?"

Several people gathered their cameras and cellphones.

"Use mine." said a woman. It was the same woman who told Livewire and Silver Banshee to leave Supergirl alone after she was zapped.

"Thanks. Be right back." said Flash and he zipped away. Five seconds later, he returned.

"Is this it?" he asked Supergirl and showed her what he found.

She looked at the camera and stepped back an inch in fear upon seeing the image. It was the object responsible for wrecking National City's trust in her.

"Yes, yes. That's it. That's the one." she said nervously.

Flash then showed the picture to the public.

"See this?" he said.

Everyone got a good look at the phone containing the image of a red-colored rock.

"This here is Red Kryptonite, the thing that made Supergirl go crazy before. It was found inside the building where Supergirl here saved those firemen standing over there." he pointed to the firemen standing by and everyone looked at them and they remembered that day.

"The damage she did was all because of this stupid, little rock. She also told me that while Kryptonite does exist from what's left of her homeworld, this type is man-made and unnatural. Someone built it and planted it at the burned building prior to Supergirl's arrival that day. It possessed her to do all the horrible things you saw her do and it wasn't even her own doing. I know what it's like to be possessed because a similar thing happened to me where I come from and it sucks big time." he said.

The crowd then began to murmur to one another. Some of them were saying that they were shocked and horrified that the tales of Supergirl being drugged into attacking their city was actually true. Some even began to feel guilty for believing their flying heroine had turned on them and for rejecting and fearing her ever since.

"To put it simply: Somebody forced Supergirl into turning against you and succeeded in having you turn against her. By rejecting her and the existence of Red Kryptonite, then you're supporting the idiot who caused it all." Flash replied.

This caused the crowd to murmur even more. They were starting to realize that he was right. Whoever built the Red Kryptonite had succeeded in turning Supergirl and the people against one another and they were wrongly shunning and fearing her the whole time.

No more.

Several people walked up to Supergirl and each gave her a hug and an apology for doubting her and pleaded with her to stay.

Touched by this, Supergirl agreed to remain in National City. Nobody had the heart to turn her down. Some even said that there was nothing to forgive since she wasn't really at fault for the rampage in the first place and whoever brainwashed her did not deserve forgiveness.

A woman in a wheelchair, paralyzed from the waist down as a result from Supergirl's Red K rampage and approached and hugged her.

Although stuck in her wheelchair forever, she still wished for the Girl of Steel to stay in National City. He even wore a Supergirl t-shirt as a means of support.

"Was that from . . .?" Supergirl asked her.

"I'm afraid so." said the woman.

Kara was horrified at the sight of one of her innocent fans like that and her being the cause of it deeply disturbed her. She could have done worse than just permanently cripple her. Alex was injured by her too and yet she still refused to leave her side after what happened. She hoped to Rao that there were no fatalities during the Red K disaster. If that happened . . .

She turned away in remorse and shame at the thought and from the woman's condition.

"It's okay, Supergirl. I'm not angry at or afraid of you and I never will be. I may not ever walk again, but, in a way, it beats being dead. However, I don't know about everyone else, but I will never, ever forgive the asshole who made you do this to me and hurt everyone else." the woman said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They now grew a strong hatred of whoever created the Red Kryptonite substance. They hoped that Supergirl would catch and imprison the creator.

Kara turned around to face the crowd with a tear-stained face, grateful for the crippled woman's acceptance and forgiveness of her and she remained in the park to answer a few questions from the media who had just arrived on the scene and were wanting answers to everything that happened.

The two villain women were arrested and hauled away and the two heroes had to leave later on after all questions were answered.

Kara was greatly satisfied that the truth behind her Red K rampage was now public knowledge and the city's view of her as a villainous alien and the guilt she felt for days had finally died out and was a distant memory now. She was so relieved. Two weeks of being feared and hated by the very people she swore to guard after scaring them was killing her inside. Then Barry Allen showed up and helped her change all that.

When they made it somewhere empty of people, the two heroes stared at each other.

"Thank you for helping me fight Silver Banshee and Livewire." she said.

"My pleasure. They weren't aliens, were they?" he said and asked.

"No. They're metahumans like you, only evil and you're, well, you're not." she said. Plus, thank you for helping me convince the public of what happened with me before. Now I can finally relax knowing that National City wants me around again." she said.

She then walked up to Flash and hugged him out of gratitude and even gave him a smooch on the cheek.

Barry blushed at that. Coming to this universe was unintentional at first, but now he was glad he came because the one good thing that came out of this was that he got to meet Kara Danvers and help her clear her name after she unwillingly tarnished it.

After that, they flew and ran back to the D.E.O. to await further orders.

Barry was thinking up plans on how to further deal with Livewire and Banshee and other super beings in the future of this world. Hunting metas was his thing back in his universe and he wished to share his knowledge on how to handle them.

* * *

 **I'm gonna be honest. This was swimming in my head for months ever since I saw that crossover episode and felt that I needed to explain, in my own way, how National City hailed Supergirl as its hero again after the events from "Falling" happened. Gotta say, that episode pissed me off to the core when I first saw it, which was also the whole point. Although it was just a television show, still, it got to me badly. Now I finally got what I had in my head at last now that my readers are aware of my interest in the DC world.**

 **Remember, this was a single chapter fic only. No new ones. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
